


Strip of Red

by ch_errywrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, From your Dear Husband, Happy Birthday Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nipple Piercings, They are so in love, Top Alec Lightwood, its missing them hours, might be continued, seriously this is so short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Magnus has a little present for Alec.(This is super short, you were warned (Also happy birthday Alec, I miss you))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look I didn't finish this until literally 11:55 pm so I don't care if it's not technically Alec's birthday anymore I'm still posting this.
> 
> This is a drabble? Yes, I spent 20 minutes in the car alone today and kept imagining this so I had to get it out.
> 
> This is so short, but motivation got thrown out the door half way through lol
> 
> The real question is: can this even be considered a fic I'm???
> 
> If you don't like this kind of thing then don't read but also make sure you read the tags before you yell at me because you were warned.
> 
> Hope you like!

When Alec had been growing up, there wasn't really any reason for him to be excited about his birthday. After the age of five his parents didn't put much work into it and so he never put much effort into it either. Izzy had been the one that really acknowledged it, she'd bring him hand made cards when she was little and as she grew older she would sneak out to buy him little trinkets that she knew he would love. He had a box full of the things she would make or buy for him and he knew it would be a box he kept for the rest of his life.

But this year was different. This year he had been closer to both of his parents, in spite of them now being divorced. Him and Izzy still had a strong relationship (and she still made him a card), he was closer to his parabatai than he'd been in a long time and he was now the Inquisitor of Alicante. But most importantly he was married.

Magnus had come into his life as a sparkling ball of beauty and had planted a place in Alec's heart with the intent to stay there. Which he had and Alec had no regrets about falling in love with the warlock.

He found the love of his life on the first try and had no intentions to ever lose him (again).

Magnus hadn't made a huge deal of his birthday, which he had appreciated. His husband had woken him up by sucking his brain out through his dick and then spent all morning cuddling and talking before Alec had gone into work. They also had dinner with their family the day before, an "early birthday dinner" is what Izzy had called it. It was nice, small, at the Hunters Moon where he felt comfortable and he really did enjoy himself but he wouldn't exactly be opposed to spending the night in with his husband.

Upon arriving home, he was surprised to find the living room lights off and the loft quiet. He hated more than anything that he felt disappointed that Magnus had clearly gone to bed which he shouldn't have felt that way considering his husband was the High Warlock of Alicante and needed to sleep in order to replenish his magic. Plus it wasn't like Magnus hadn't said happy birthday.

As he was taking off his gear he could have sworn he heard a faint tune coming from the direction of his and Magnus' bedroom. It wasn't exactly unlikely or unheard of for Magnus to listen to music before falling asleep, but he'd usually turn it off before he turned in.

The closer he got the the bedroom the more clear the music became and then he realized that the light was not off but dimmed and Magnus was mostly not asleep.

Alec felt a smile tugging at his lips at the thought of Magnus curled up in their bed maybe reading a book and waiting for his arrival. Of course his husband wouldn't miss him after work on his birthday.

Oh, but what a fool he had been.

When he did finally walk into the bedroom he did not find his lovely husband ready for bed but instead found him spread out on top of their sheets and Alec's jaw dropped because was that  _ lace _ decorating his loves skin?

Magnus smirked at him from where he was sitting up on his elbows. "Hey there pretty boy. Happy birthday," he said.

The warlocks upper thighs were decorated in white delicate lace panties, which  _ fuck, _ his hips covered in a thin white garder and he had a red silk bow tied above it around his waist. Make up was done to be perfect as always, eyes shining gold and one special arrowhead necklace laid on his chest. What really caught Alec off guard though was the two bars of metal that gleamed in the light, nipple piercings that Magnus didn't have that morning.

He couldn't help but gape at his husband because this was  _ for him? _ "For me?" He asked out loud, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up at the slip of the tongue.

"Well I don't have another husband I would dress up like this for if that's what you mean." Magnus answered with a giggle, subtly spreading his legs more.

Alecs mouth watered at the sight forcing him to swallow before he replied in a husky voice. "Shit Magnus, you look…"

Beautiful? Gorgeous? Edible? No words could describe how Magnus looked at that moment.

"The piercings I had done while you were at work by a friend and I used a little magic to heal them a bit faster. I've always wanted to do it and I felt like it would make a nice surprise." Magnus explained without preamble.

Alec took a step closer to the bed, shedding his blazer and shoes.

"Do you like your present?" His husband asked, tracing a finger over the bow tied around his waist. "I wrapped it myself."

Alec watched him sit up and slowly crawl down to the edge of the bed where he was now standing. Magnus got up on his knees so they were able to make direct contact. Hands brushed up his waist, over his chest, and he had to use every once of restraint to hold his own hands back as he watched the warlocks gorgeous mouth open again.

"Mr Lightwood-Bane you can have your present anyway you want it." Magnus' hand wrapped around Alec's tie as he spoke, pulling him down so their lips could brush against each other.

Only then did Alec allow one hand to land on his husband's waist, pinky slipping under the bow, and the other to gently brush up his chest. He noted the warlocks breath stuttering when his knuckles brushed the cold metal of the piercing, then gently grabbed Magnus' chin tilting his head up.

Alec tilted his head to the side, mumbling; "Happy birthday to me," against the others mouth. Then he proceeded to connect his lips to Magnus' in a deep kiss.

What a wonderful birthday this one would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all asked for that second part so here it is, I hope you all are happy :p

Alec had seen his husband is many outfits, it came with the territory of him loving fashion, and there were many that Alec loved. Nothing, though, had ever taken his breath away the same way as this one did. White lace contrasted perfectly against Magnus' golden skin, made it look like he was glowing. He looked like– well, he looked like an angel as ironic as it sounded.

Magnus used the grip he had on his tie to press their bodies flush together, their lips moving together sensually. This kiss was slow, more of a greeting after a long day, but Alec knew all he had to do was tilt his head  _ just right  _ and Magnus would be melting under him, desperate for more. Some part of him wanted to do just that, speed things up, pin Magnus to bed and fuck him as rough as he could. But another part wanted to tease Magnus, make him beg and writhe, maybe make him wait all night to come.

"Anyway I want, huh?" Alec mumbled against Magnus' lips recalling his last words.

Magnus stifled a moan into his mouth, his free hand still tracing a path over his waist, up his ribs, around his back. He could just barely feel the light caress of Magnus' magic, dancing over his dress shirt and still blowing his mind, even after all this time, at how quickly he could make the warlock lose control.

"Anyway you want it, Alexander. Anything for the birthday boy."

Alec hummed in response, brushing his fingers back down Magnus' neck, shoulders and chest. He paused for a moment to rub his thumb against a red peaked nipple, listening to his husband's whimper and feeling out the two cool ends of the metal piercing. Raziel, was he going to have fun with those.

He hand continued to travel down until it met the silk wrapped around Magnus' waist, moving both of his hands to slowly undo the bow it was tied in. He felt Magnus shiver when the silk dragged against him as Alec pulled it around him before tossing it over his shoulder. His hands went back to wondering, down the warlocks waist, around his hips and over the swell of his ass.

"God, I love you." Alec mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' jaw.

Magnus' response was immediate, like a reflex. "I love you too, Alexander." He said.

Alec brushed his lips down to Magnus' chin, where he placed another sweet kiss, before leaning back.

"Undress me, baby."

The command sent a shiver up Magnus' spine but he didn't hesitate to do as told, hands coming up to slowly undo his tie. Once the thin fabric slid into the floor, Magnus began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, leaning forward to press a kiss to every piece of exposed skin he could reach. Alec hummed, gently running his fingertips over the hems of Magnus' panties.

His husband pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he reluctantly removed his hands from Magnus' soft skin so he could pull the rest of it off and let it drop to the floor. He watched Magnus lick his lips, his fingers running over his abs forcing a groan from Alec's lips. Magnus smirked at the sound, moving to undo Alec's belt buckle and his pants before pushing them down, clearly becoming a little more desperate in his movements.

Alec loved watching Magnus get impatient, how he'd beg and arch for more contact. He loved teasing Magnus until he was sobbing with want, sometimes it was crazy to think of how much Alrc had come out of his shell. How confident he was now.

He stepped out of his pants that were now piled around his ankles, his hands immediately moving back to his husband's glorious ass that was still covered in soft lace.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Alec asked, gripping the warlocks hips and pushing him back so he could climb into the bed with him.

Magnus moved with him naturally, gracefully flopping back onto the mattress, thighs spreading to make room for Alec who settled in between nicely. His cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and his eyes avoided Alec's.

"You don't, do you?" He asked, "I could tell you a thousand times and you still wouldn't believe it. I'll happily remind you every day for the rest of lives, though." He said.

It was crazy how outside Magnus was the loud vibrant one, the confident one with the snarky attitude and Alec was the quiet, reserved one. But when they were alone together, mostly in bed, Alec was the confident one whereas Magnus was the one that blushed easily and squirmed underneath his gaze. He wouldn't change it for the world though, he loved this side of Magnus.

He leaned down onto his elbows, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Magnus practically clung to him, legs wrapping around his waist as Alec pretty much shoved his tongue into the warlocks mouth. Their hips met in a slow grind and Alec swallowed everyone of his lovers noises, hands traveling down to caress his lace covered hips.

Alec allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, the way Magnus' lips fell open willingly, how his tongue pressed softly to his own. Magnus had always been an excellent kisser, especially after he'd admitted to Alec that he liked when the Shadowhunter took control and he didn't have to worry about keeping a tight grip around his own. But over time Alec had slowly learned all the ways to make Magnus melt into the sheets or his knees feel weak. He knew now that Magnus would moan loudly when he fucked his tongue in and out of his mouth, loved it when he'd run it over Magnus' own. He especially loved it when Alec would nip on his lips and suck them until they were bruised and swollen.

He pulled all the tricks he knew in that kiss to get Magnus relaxed and needy, only pulling away with a trail of spit between them when the warlock was constantly twitching for more.

Alec trailed his fingers over the white lace again, humming as Magnus' hips twitched towards the touch. "I think I want you to keep these on," He said.

He undid the little buttons on the side of the hip garder, pulling it off of Magnus when he lifted his hips off the bed to help. He saw Magnus' fingers twitch in the corner of his eyes, tilting his head in question.

"I'm all ready for you." Magnus answered, "How do you want me?" He asked.

Alec smirked, draping his body over Magnus', sighing happily when their chests brushed together.

"Just like this," he muttered.

Magnus smiled up at him, nodding because while they both enjoyed all the different kinds of positions they'd tried nothing beats looking into each others eyes when they made love. Alec smiled into the kiss he pressed to Magnus' mouth, one hand slipping down between them so he could move Magnus' panties out of the way and line himself up. He listened to Magnus' whimper when his head pressed to his heated skin, both of them groaning together when he pressed in, bottoming out in one slow thrust.

While Alec gave Magnus a moment to adjust, he pressed little kisses to the warlocks cheeks and lips, trying to help him relax faster. They made Magnus giggle softly, one hand cupping his cheek and the other tangling in his damp hair. The feel of lace brushing against his hips and his lower stomach was soothing, made his stomach twist with pleasure.

"Angel, you feel so good." Alec mumbled, hips beginning to rotate when he felt Magnus relax around him.

Magnus only moaned in response, thighs tightening at Alec's sides. He was so hot and  _ tight  _ it had Alec groaning and burying his face into Magnus' neck, pressing opened mouth kisses to his shoulder, hips thrusting at a steady pace that wasn't too slow or too fast, just enough. Magnus was grinding his hips down, meeting everyone of his thrusts, his own mouth mouthing at the deflect rune on Alec's neck. It always drives him crazy just how sensitive the skin was, Magnus knew this and always used it to his advantage.

Alec grunted, listening to Magnus' pretty little  _ ah's  _ as their pleasure rose. He lifted his head up out of Magnus' neck, his stomach tightening as he looked at Magnus' kiss swollen lips, mouth slack and eyes shining brightly with lust and love. He groaned again, pressing another sloppy kiss to Magnus' lips, hips shifting just a little and swallowing Magnus' little cry when he hit his prostate with each thrust.

He sucked on Magnus' bottom lip, moaning when Magnus hands scrambled for purchase on his back, fingernails digging in and leaving a pleasant ache that just added to his own pleasure.

"Oh  _ oh,  _ Alec," Magnus moaned. "I–im close,  _ please." _

Alec hummed in response, shoving his hips a little harder with each thrust. "Fuck, me too baby," He said.

Magnus' voice got a little higher, his own hips twitching desperately before his high crested, head thrown back and body tensing as he came hard ruining the pretty lace. Alec groaned loudly as the warlock tightened around him, ripping his own orgasm from his body. His hips twitched forward a few times, chasing the pleasure and making Magnus whimper softly against his neck.

Alec pulled out after a few moments, panting as he flopped onto the bed next to Magnus. He watched Magnus wave his hand lazily and suddenly they were both clean and the panties were gone. Alec sighed, mourning their loss before it slipped from his mind when Magnus rolled over, draping a leg over his hips, an arm around his waist and pillowing his head on Alecs chest. Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to Magnus' forehead, wrapping an arm around his waist and tangling their fingers together on his stomach.

"Happy birthday, Alexander." Magnus' breath brushed over Alec's chest as he spoke.

Alec smiled against his hair, nuzzling closer. "I love you Magnus."

He felt Magnus smile, "I love you too." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually lowkey hated the ending but idc anymore
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter tag for this fic: #StripOfRedfic 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: babyboymagnus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe,,, if y'alls liked this enough,,,
> 
> Maybe just MAYBE I'll write a second chapter that goes into a little more detail about how things paned out. M a y b e.
> 
> All support is deeply appreciated :D
> 
> Tag for this fic on Twitter: #StripOfRedfic  

> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: @ babyboymagnus


End file.
